


Wanted

by JPJ_159cm, LoonaTheHelpline



Series: BlackPink Oneshots [2]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, blackpink - Freeform, jensoo, mention of members, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPJ_159cm/pseuds/JPJ_159cm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonaTheHelpline/pseuds/LoonaTheHelpline
Summary: Fluffy JensooCross posted on Wattpad @JPJ_159cm





	Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> This is bad I know!!! I hope somebody will enjoy it though.

~~~Jisoo's P.O.V.~~~ By Alexi

I arrived at college and paid the uber driver. It was my first day at the new college,

And I didn't know anyone. I registered yesterday, so I don't have to go through

Doing any boring paperwork. I went to my locker and pulled out my schedule,

My first class is science, I walked to the classroom. It was nearly empty, there was

another girl sitting there, she had her head bowed and it looked like she was sleeping.

She looked quite cute, I was about to sit down when the bells rang.

More people came in, and then the teacher followed. "Kim Ji-soo, come to the front and introduce yourself" the teacher called, I walked to the front of the class. I bowed and said, "Annyeong, I'm Kim Ji Soo, but everyone just calls me Jisoo." , "Jisoo, you'll be sitting next to, Miss Jennie Kim."the teacher said, gesturing to an empty desk right by that one girl. I nodded and sat down. I sat down and the girl lifted her head up, she smiled awkwardly at me and started writing notes.

Class finished, and I went to lunch. I searched the room for somewhere to sit, I saw one free seat. There was a small table in the corner of the room, where that girl just happened to be sitting.

I walked over to the table, "Hey, is this seat taken?" I said. "U-um no" the girl stuttered,

I sat down and introduced myself. "I'm J-Jennie Kim. Y-you can call me J-Jennie though" Jennie said, "nice to meet you, Jennie," I said. "Y-you too, Jisoo," Jennie said.

There was an awkward silence, "I'm sorry I'm not a very talkative person" Jennie said. "That's alright. Anyway, how old are you? I'm 19" I asked, "I'm 18. I transferred here last year" Jennie said. "I transferred here, from Seoul public college," I said, "I used to go to Seoul public college," Jennie said. "Really? What classes were you in?" I asked, "Well, I spent most of my time focusing on Art and English," Jennie said.

"Cool, I was never good at English. But I enjoyed Science and Math" I said, "yeah, I remember you. It's kinda hard not to, everyone was talking about you." Jennie said. "I hated it, I needed to go somewhere nobody would know me. That's why I transferred" I said, "I needed a fresh start, I surrounded myself with the wrong people, and I need to find new friends and have a new life" I said. "That's why I transferred. You won't recognize me, because I changed so much' Jennie said, I was about to say something but I was interrupted by two girls, pulling chairs up to the table and sitting by us. "Hey, Jennie, Who's your friend? the taller girl said winking at me, "Lisaaa!!! Stop flirting with other girls!!" the other girl said hitting the girl named Lisa on the head. "Jeez, you're so violent! I won't flirt with other girls!" Lisa said, "good! Because you are mine, and nobody takes MY girl" the other girl said. "Jisoo, this is Chaeyoung and Lisa. Chaelisa meet Jisoo" Jennie said, "nice to meet you Jisoo, as Jen said I'm Chaeyoung, and this is my girlfriend Lalisa," Chaeyoung said. 

"We answer to Rosé and Lisa, though," Lisa said. "Nice to meet you guys too! Jennie, I need to go study, but would you like to hang out later?" I asked. "Y-yeah, sure!" She stuttered, "Okay, meet me in the library at 5 pm," I said and I walked off.

~~~Jennie's P.O.V.~~~

"Aww, our baby JenJen has a date," Lisa said, "I remember when you were a little girl. Now you're all grown up!" Rosé said. "Please don't guys, I'm older than you. And anyway, it's not a date" I said, "Yeah, but you wish it was. Don't you?" Lisa said. "Yeah, Jen. You've liked her since middle school. And now she is asking you to hang out with her" Rosé said, "Yeah, I guess. She doesn't like me like that, though." I said.

-4:45

I walked into the library, I looked around and didn't see anyone. I heard someone scream, followed by a huge crashing noise. I walked around the corner and saw Jisoo sitting on the floor along with some books, and a ladder. I ran up to her and helped her up, she had a cut on the side of her face. That looked like it was made by the ladder. I helped her put the books back, and I put the ladder back. "Are you okay? It looks like it hurt a lot." I said, "Y-yeah I'm fin- ouch!" Jisoo said. She touched her cut, causing it to sting. "Here let me help," I said, I brought her to the nurse's office and cleaned her cut. I got out some disinfect, "it's gonna sting a bit" I said.

I put the disinfect on her cut, and she winced. I could see she was holding in tears, one of her tears escaped and started running down her cheek. I brought out my hand and wiped away her tear. We were looking into each other's eyes, she is beautiful.

"U-um thanks. You are too" Jisoo said, wait for what! Did I say that out loud, Did I say she was beautiful? I blushed and got back to cleaning her cut. I brought out a band-aid and put it on her cut.

I stood up and took her hand, "so where do you wanna go?" I asked. "Take me to your favourite place," Jisoo said.

We grabbed our bags and coats and walked outside. Jisoo started walking towards the bus stop, but I pulled her a different direction. "Jennie, where are you going?" Jisoo asked while being pulled along by me. I stopped behind a motorbike and Jisoo looked at me questioningly, "here, put this on." I said handing her a helmet. "You ride a motorbike?" Jisoo asked, "Yes, what is wrong with that?" I asked, "Nothing, I just didn't take you for someone like that" Jisoo said, "Someone like that? What's that mean?" I asked. "Y'know a bad girl, a player. A badass" Jisoo said, I just laughed and said, "So I'm a bad girl, just because I ride a motorbike?" I said, "fine, instead, you are like a teddy bear, I shall call you Jendukie," Jisoo said. "Jendukie..?" I asked, "because your name is Jennie and I have a feeling that you are quite clingy, like a teddy bear!" Jisoo said. I laughed and accepted my new nickname.

I started riding and Jisoo was screaming from the speed, she really is a funny girl. I started going a bit faster, and she screamed and grabbed my waist. I was shocked by this sudden movement, I looked at her and she smiled at me, I smiled back at her. Kim Jisoo, how do you make me feel so good with a single touch.

~~~Jisoo's P.O.V.~~~

We had gone to a big park, and we walked around until we got to a gate. "I'll show you my favourite place now," Jennie said, she led me through the gate. She covered my eyes and we walked in. "Ready?" Jennie said, "just do it already," I said. She uncovered my eyes, there were maples and big oak trees. It was around fall, so all the leaves were falling and gave us a red and orange carpet. "Wow! It's so pretty, where are we?" I asked, "it's a little park, my parents made for the community. But nobody used it, so I come here when I want to be at peace" Jennie said, "it's a special place for my family because this is where my Dad proposed to my Mom" Jennie said.

"Wow, so your parents did everything here?" I said, looking around. There was a small wooden gazebo-like building and two unlit tiki torches. There was a swing in the corner and a small fence.

I ran up to the swing and sat on it, Jennie saw me and laughed. She came and started pushing me, I started giggling like a little child. She just chuckled at my silliness, we laughed lots and took turns pushing each other. To any passers-by, we would have looked like a couple of five-year-olds.

Afterwards, we carried on walking around the park, I saw an Ice cream truck. And automatically ran straight for it, Jennie followed me. We got in the line for the truck, "What's your favourite flavour?" I asked. "Milk flavoured ice cream," Jennie said, "Same, but I also like the classics. Chocolate and Vanilla" Jisoo said. We got to the front of the line and ordered, the man handed us the ice creams. "I'll pay," Jennie said getting her card out, "too late," I said. Jennie looked up and saw that I had already given the man, the money. "You took me to that beautiful park, so I paid for the ice cream in return." I said, "uh, thank you," Jennie said.

"So tell me about you. Tell me about your life" I said, "W-well. I have no siblings, and my father died when I was sixteen. And I live with Chaeyoung" Jennie said.

"Jennie, I'm so sorry. I'm shouldn't have asked." I said, "it's fine, I got over it years ago." Jennie said, "I know what it's like..." I said.

"Y-you do? What do you mean?" Jennie asked, "my dad left us, the day before my 13th birthday," I said. "Really? Do you know why he left?" Jennie asked, "I don't really like to talk about it around people I don't trust," I said.

"Oh, okay...I'm sorry for asking," Jennie said, "that's why I'm going to tell you, I trust you," I said, looking into her eyes.

"Thanks.." Jennie said, slightly blushing.

"He started drinking, and he started cheating on my Mom. He used to call me and my siblings, useless trash. He would skip work and go to the bar, he would come back at 3 am and shout at my Mom. He would wake us all up, and make us recite the rules he made for us. And if we got any wrong he would whip us with his belt, my mother would get so scared that he'd hurt us. That she would ask the neighbours to hide us. A few years later my older brother went to a university far from home, and my older sister left home. My father quit his work and started drinking more and more, My Mom had to start working. So I would leave school early and pick my younger brother from school. One day, I got caught up in the library and I lost track of time. I remembered the time and went to pick up my brother, my father was there. He said he had gotten a call from the school to pick up his son, he took me home along with my younger brother. Cursing at me as we walked, I knew what would happen when we got home. As soon as we arrived I sent my younger brother to go to the neighbour's house, I walked inside the house. And he pushed me against a wall and hit me, I couldn't do anything except cry and shout. And hope somebody would help me, this happened a few times. And one of the times the neighbours called the police, the police said they'd start an investigation and he left that night." I said.

Jennie hugged me tightly, for hours it seemed I was in her embrace. I wish I could stay there forever. She let me go and put her arm around me. "I'll protect you from now on," Jennie said. I smiled and we carried on walking.

"Why...why didn't you leave home as well?" Jennie asked, I looked at her and my face went back to being sullen. "I couldn't leave my little brother. And my Mom was struggling mentally and physically. If I had left she probably would have died, and my brother would have probably followed." I said.

"Where are they now?" Jennie asked, "my Mom remarried to a very nice man, and she lives with him. And Chaeyoung's parents, our neighbour's friends, took me and my brother in. That's how we became friends" I said.

"Do they treat you well?" Jennie asked she seemed so concerned something I'd never seen in a person.

"Yes, they treat me like their own daughter. And Chaeyoung is like my sister" I said, "they lived in Australia, before coming back to Korea. Her parents moved back to Australia with her older sister, and Chaeyoung and I moved into a college dorm with her friend Lisa." I said

"And your brother..?" Jennie asked, "...He was put in a children's home, Chaeyoung's parents couldn't take him with them. So he was put in a home, as I and Chaeyoung weren't allowed to legally care for him, and my Mother isn't allowed to see him. And we haven't had contact with any of my other siblings in 7 years" I said trying to cover up the tears forming in my eyes, I never cry in public. But around Jennie, I feel like I am free to do anything.

~~~Jennie's P.O.V.~~~

Jisoo had tears in her eyes, after talking about her brother and family. I couldn't help myself, I could see she was trying to hide her tears. But instead, I took her hand away from her face and wiped away her tears. Our eyes met, and our faces drew closer.

"I-i do remember you." Jisoo said, "W-what?" I said.

"I remember you...You used to walk around with a mask on and a cap. And you always avoided everyone. But you always sat behind me, and I could always feel you looking at me..." Jisoo said, "I-i-i..." I stuttered.

"I had so many so-called friends, but none of them made me feel loved or gave me that feeling of belonging," Jisoo said, "I have friends like Lisa and Rosé, they are like family. But I always felt as if something was missing" I said.

"Jennie, you are the only person who has made me feel wanted," Jisoo said, looking deep into my eyes.

"I feel the same way about you, Jisoo. All those days I'd watch and admired you from a distance. That day I got caught up in the library, I was watching you read. even if you didn't talk to me...I felt like I was important." I said.

"Jisoo, I'm in love with you. I-i know it's strange, and most of the population is still against people like me...But please, if you reject me...Please remember, you are loved and wanted by someone." I said, lowering my head and staring at the ground.

Jisoo put her hand under my chin and lifted my head up. Our eyes met, and she stared deeply into mine. She smiled and said. "Why would I ever reject you, Jennie Kim? I love you too. I've loved you ever since, that day in the bathroom stall. I saw you crying and I sat outside your stall, you didn't know it was me. I asked you why you were crying.." Jisoo said,

"and after you persuaded me to tell you, I told you. I didn't have the courage to tell my Mother, that I was in love with the most beautiful girl in the world." I said.

Jisoo looked at me and smiled. "Jennie..." She said, "yes, Jisoo?" I replied. "Can I kiss you..?" Jisoo asked, "No need to ask." I said.

**************


End file.
